At present, there are many known audio and video presentation interactive network systems where a subscriber can buy products and/or services with the aid of the subscriber's telephone and cable television system. Lists and pictures of products or services are presented on the subscriber's television screen. The subscriber then selects what he/she wishes to purchase by pressing selected keys on the subscriber's telephone.
In another type of interactive network system, the subscriber can purchase products or services with the use of the subscriber's telephone and personal computer in conjunction with an interactive cable television system that distributes information to the subscriber's television at their request. This system provides a shopping service where subscribers shop at home through an electronic mail process. This system allows subscribers to select which products and services they will view on their televisions by the use of their own telephone and/or computer.
The problems inherent with the above audio/video interactive network systems are that the subscriber's interaction with the cable television system or computer system is limited mainly to the subscriber's one-way input of data to the interactive system by phone or personal computer. These systems do not provide for an immediate confirmation of an order and do not provide proper security to the transactions carried out.
It would be highly desirable to provide an interactive mailbox facility system having built-in security safeguards, a videophone with a printer for the subscriber's use, and a central data center computer for processing and dispensing information to and from a plurality of stations for both purchasers and sellers.